A Certain World of Monsters
by abodo
Summary: What if each of the characters of TAMNI characters had pushed their abilities to the limit? The records of misfortune have been rewritten. Here are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chains rattle in the dark. There is no light. But even then, the one bound by the fetters is blindfolded. The being's hair is long, skin soft but covered in dirt and grime. It is a girl, a child, but it cannot be called a human being. No arms, no legs, no older from birth than 13 years. No, not from birth, from manufacturing. That thing was made no more than 5 years ago.

No arms.

No legs.

Merely a body with a head.

Such was the being chained, something which could not be called human. Not because its limbs were lost. That thing lost its humanity even before then. Rather, those limbs were removed because it had lost its humanity. The fact these chains rattled despite all the restrictions was proof of its monstrous existence.

A door creaks open, it is the only one to the prison. A lone ray of light piercing into the darkness and reflected off the unkempt silver hair that covered it.

The thing opens its mouth, its voice is steady, unpained, unburdened. Its existence as a human no longer of any importance to itself as shown in its lack of inflectioned speech.

"What may I do for you Queen Elizard?"

Elizard, the name of the current queen of England. She stands by the doorway but does not enter. Her face normally handles a genial smile, or a look of determined finality. Now it sports neither. Regret, guilt, disgust, apathy, pity, many contradicting feelings swirl inside the wisened old lady. It may not have been by her hand, but it was by her decree that this child would suffer this fate.

"John's pen, I would like to consult the Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

Silence.

"Consultation with the index denied. Preface, paragraph 2. Contact with the Index requires special permission, undoing of the 'necklace' from both the queen of England and the archbishop of the 0th sect church of necessary evils, Necessarius."

The words were cold, cold as the stone walls and floors, cold as the chains wrapped around the body of what should have been a child. But those words were nothing against a steadfast queen. The woman brings forth a blade, the holy sword of ceremonies and war. Curtana Replica, or better known as Curtana Second. The symbol of the country of England.

One strike, that was all it took. Chains snapped, the blindfold had one hole cut into it. The thing fell from the height it was held. Hanging only by its stomache two feet above the stone floor.

"I have undone my seal.", Queen Elizard spoke.

Within that precarious state, the one called John's pen continued to speak impersonally. "Release of the seal confirmed. Process of unsealing caused substantial damage to the 'necklace'. Attempting repair. Error. Damage is substantial, spreading to secondary and tertiary seal structure. Warning, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, release is imminent."

"Cease protocols."

"Orders received. Processed. Confirmed. Restoration paused."

"Index."

"..."

"Index, I know you can hear me."

"..."

"You are an existence that should never have been. And yet you are an existence which is needed."

"..."

"Do not look at me like that. Within this world there exists monsters who are like you, those who can distort the world without much effort. That is why you are needed, England needs a monster to combat these other monsters."

"So that was why you separated myself from John's pen? For her to give you the knowledge while I exist to store it?"

"So you finally speak.", the old queen smiles wryly. "That is somewhat true. You have far more functions than that however."

"What is it you want queen?"

"I would like for you to meet another monster."

"What could be called monstrous before the representative 103,000 grimoires?"

"Would you not call monstrous", Elizard grinned evilly. "a power that is both a misfortune and a miracle? A power that can render your grimoires powerless and destroyed?"

The limbless being near the ground scoffed. "Such a power does not exist. The destruction of an original is impossible."

"Then why don't you confirm it yourself? The existence of the power known as Imagine Breaker."

Golden eyes glowed against black sclera, peering through the peek of the blindfold.

"Very well."

Chains clattered in the darkness violently. The stone walls and floor, all of it groaned under an unknown force as the fetters began to pull themselves taut. To the point the chains eventually blasted their individual links like popcorn. The metal bits smashed and bouncesd against the prison, damage minimized by the layers upon layers of barriers and enchantments meant to contain its charge. Soon the flying bits began to funnel in, they broke down into dust and specks the naked eye could not see.

The mass surrounded Index, lifting her off the ground. It cocooned about her in a violent storm before finally being completely absorbed in its implosion. What alighted was a girl with silver hair extending lone enough to be the train of a dress, her skin fair and soft. Her clothes changed from a dirty tunic to a nun's habit the color of soot and coal opposed to her pearly white skin. What little hands and feet showed were also a deep gray, as if they were unclean. And yet those hands and feet were clearly gray from the palor. The blindfold still existed, complete with the hole cut into it by Curtana. The blindfold made especially to block out the crimson magic circles glowing within golden irises on black sclera.

It walked past its liberator, towards the portal that showed it freedom. But as she did so, she declared.

"I accept this mission to crush Imagine Breaker."

A monster had been unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no hesitation.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd kill you if you move? Dammit. Just because I'm a level 3 doesn't mean I don't have enough power to- GHRK!"

There was no hesitation needed. He moved forward like a phantom, his hand lashing out with the speed and force of a whip. The resulting impact couldn't have been light, but the backlash had not made him flinch, not one bit. Not even as the audible sound of his fingers snapping reverberated in the alleyway.

"What the hell is with th-"

CRACK!

The sound of more bones breaking could be heard. Ribs, fingers. Another, cheek. Another, sternum. Another... One after the other until none but himself was left standing. It hurt it horribly hurt. But he didn't show it. The burning sensation in those distorted chunks of flesh and bone which he called his fingers no longer registered so urgently in his mind. Normally, the intensity of the pain would have him rolling all over the floor in pain, but it didn't. This pain, compared to what he normally went through, was nothing. It was just an annoyance.

"Hmm...", he shook his broken hand amidst the fallen bodies. The expression on his face was non-chalant despite the trouble he would have been in when seen in such a place in that state. But he didn't care about that. What he cared about was the fact that-

"Why aren't you regenerating?", he continued to shake his hand roughly with a half-lidded glare.

"Hello? Hello~o. Kamijou-san to ImagineBreaker: You're vessel is damaged. Don't you think some home repair is needed?"

That's right, the one responsible for taking out delinquents at this time of night is none other than that Kamijou Touma, and his Imagine Breaker is proof of that.

CRACK!

"Geh!"

CR-CRA-... CRACK!

"GAH! KU!"

Kamijou Touma held his right hand close to himself. His screams echoing just as loudly.

"Crap.", he cursed. "Guess I'm still not used to partial regeneration.".

His eyes scan around him to confirm that there were no more enemies. "I should go home.", he sighs out. The summer uniform he's wearing and the school bag in his hand confirm that he is indeed on his way back to school. He carefully tip-toed his way around the fallen espers who had gone out of their way to bully skill outs. Not that Kamijou cared enough to stop them. Fuck that, Kamijou Touma had his own life to live. It's just that when these retards had asked him about hs level and he had replied 0, they immediately went into a long winded holier-than-thou monologue which quickly turned to insults and then violence. Though the violence had started on Kamijou's part. He didn't think there was much of a point to let them start it if everything would end the same way.

Violence.

Ugh...

He hated the idea a lot. But sometimes, just dragging it out becomes a pain. Just like when you pull off a scab. Pulling it off is for your own good, but you either do it slow and painfully or fast and still somewhat painfully. This highschooler just chose to do it the latter way.

"Honestly. I'm getting real tired of this.", he scratched at his spiky hair in irritation.

It just wasn't a question of helping people anymore, nor was it a question of convenience. It's just that he's always experiencing-

"Such misfortune."

Yes, misfortune follows Kamijou Touma around. But doesn't it always? That's what makes Kamijou Touma, Kamijout Touma right? But this person known as Kamijou Touma is different.

"The proof that I wasn't part of that body crystal smuggling gang... it was in my wallet... AND NOW MY WHOLE WALLET IS GONE! AND WITH THAT MY LAST CASH CARD CONTAINING 300 YEN THAT I HAVE TO STRETCH OUT FOR THE MONTH!"

Yeah, that's right. This Kamijou Touma has chosen the latter path becaue his misfortunes are becoming far too numerous to deal with.

"Grr... I must've lost it in that last scuffle. Maybe I should go back and hit them twice or thrice again for good measure? It's definitely so that they won't wake up and run away before anti-skill arrives, not because of petty revene for the 300 hundred yen that I could have had to live off for another two weeks-"

Bang! Pshah!

An explosion rocked the calm night. But that sudden disturbance was undone, and quickly replaced with another.

"MY BAG! MY TEXTBOOKS! My notes... I have to rebuy and rewrite everything again.", the young man cried. Turning his teary eyes into a vengeful glare, he looked out into the darkness for signs of the perpetrator. "Oi! Whoever the hell you are! Show yourself! I have a test in 15 hours and I didn't intend to sleep until I knew enough to pass it!"

….

"Iiiiiiidiot."

Bang!

Another explosion rocked the night, but just as before the attack was scattered before it could inflict any damage on the intended target or its surroundings. "Geez", a young girl stepped out of the darkness, "Things really haven't changed for you have they? Still negating my attacks like that."

The girl was shorter than Kamijou, but barely by a head. Her hair was brown in a short cut that matched her slightly tanned complexion. The uniform she wore was of the famous exclusive all-girls Tokiwadai school. She was known as the Railgun, ranked 3 of 7 only level 5s in this city.

"Biri-biri..."

"IT'S MISAKA MIKOTO YOU IDIOT! REMEMBER IT! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT oh-it's-just-you LOOK YOU'RE GIVING ME!? WHERE'D ALL THAT ANGER GO!?"

"It all went away the second I saw your face."

Misaka Mikoto staggered back at that statement, her face flushed red... in anger. "Why the hell are you saying such a line with such an apathetic face!"

Touma stared at her blankly, "Because dealing with you is a pain. Honestly. Whenever you pick a fight with me, you just don't know when to quit. And when I try to hit you, you quickly activate your innocent maiden defense.". He sighed, "Really, that kind of defense is the most troublesome to people like me who have imouto-chara girls to take care of.".

"Who are you calling a little girl!?", Misaka screamed with lightning surging forth.

Touma only brought his right hand in a sweep, gently pushing away the electron flow which had threatened to fry him. "Don't get me wrong. You're kind of cute. But my type has a bit more BOING up front and down back. Maybe in 5 years you'll evolve from a bratty ojou-sama to a sexy onee-sama?"

"The hell you think I wanna date you for!?"

"You don't?", Touma blocked an incoming irate railgun projectile with a sagely looking expression. "Well from how you're stalking me, I could imagine you wanted to bone or somethi-"

"Like hell I do!", Misaka fired a couple more railguns in her indignation.

The surrounding asphalt was torn up from the attacks. Some sections were melting from the heat of the railgun. The smell of ozone heavily permeated the atmoshere. All this and it was just a little tantrum thrown by a level 5. But amidst that destruction, the lone supposedly powerless level 0 stood.

"You really don't know anything about moderation do you.", Kamijou sighed as he flicked his right arm which had blocked the railguns. The whole of his right sleeve was shredded. Completely exposed was his right arm, wrapped in a material whose color and texture was reminiscent of carbon steel. It was obviously far more flexible however seeing as there was no stiffness at all to how Kamijou moved his right arm despite being encased from finger to shoulder in the artificial textile.

"Hard Taping?"

"Nah, I've upgraded from that stuff. Snaps my arm too easily. Especially when I put some power into it. Though speaking of power... Biri-biri... how do you plan to pay for my kaban and everything inside it?", spoke the holder of imagine breaker with a blank demonic face.

"Like it was my fault that you blocked with your bag."

"Block!? I didn't even know you were firing!"

"You blocked!"

"I didn't!"

"You blocked!"

"I didn't!"

"You blocked!"

"I did block!"

"You didn't block!"

"Aha! You just admitted that I didn't block!"

"Geh! No fair! That was a mean trick!"

Kamijou looked away with a sigh a sly sigh. He raised both hands as if he had nothing to do with this, "Well, well isn't that standard in a manzai? Don't tell me ojou-sama is too high class to know of such rudimentary japanese entertainment."

"'Doubtful, onee-sama is always reading (B)UMP comics and (K)intama. Therefore she knows all the forms of comedy routines.', says MISAKA as MISAKA emerges from the shadows dramatially."

"'I concur MISAKA 10032. But MISAKA must refer to MISAKA with their serial numbers or else people will be confused.', scolds MISAKA 10444 as she energetically jumps out of the darkness."

"'Agreed.', says MISAKA 10032 before rebutting with, 'but as elder SISTER by two weeks I hold right to say that MISAKA 10032 is smarter and correct and that MISAKA 10444 is wrong and should be ignored."

"'Disagree', says MISAKA 12096 as she adds her two cents, 'if we are to judge heirarchy of who is right by age of MISAKA's birth, then that would mean onee-sama is the smartest of us all.', MISAKA 12096 reports her logic."

…

"'MISAKA 10032 would like to apologize and retract her last stateme-"

"I'm still here!", Mikoto screamed at other girls in Tokiwadai uniforms.

"Now if we're done reviewing how to do a Bokke and Tsukomi, I'd like to ask again. How are you going to reimburse me for my burnt school supplies?", Kamijou deadpanned at the girls who looked all the same.

Misaka blew the hair out of her face as she composed herself again. "Well as much as I'd like to pay you in cash. How about I pay you in arcade credit instead? Ten thousand tokens should suffice right?", she smiled as the sounds of elecricity charging behind her lit up countless pinpricks of light. That same number of white lights burned into a deep crimson as the orange streaks blurred together into the friction ignited atmosphere.

Ten thousand simultaneous railguns. The resultof the perfect MISAKA network. SISTERS COMPLETE, level 5 clones that could only be achieved by the rank 3 level 5 Misaka Mikoto.

The combined force of such an attack should have held enough energy to bow a quarter of the city away. But all of that did not matter. Even with such intense attack, Misaka Mikoto knew that little taste tester would be nothing. After all, she was up against _him_.

"I'll have to say I prefer cash over credit.", Touma stepped out of the dust and debris unharmed. His arm undoing most of the damage that should have blown the city away. But in exchange, the glove that encased his arm was completely blown off or more like disintegrated into dust. "But maybe I'll take a date with that crazy number 4 and number 5 instead."

"You're really pissing me off aren't you?"

Electricity sparked... or at least it should have as anger coursed through the electromaster known as the Railgun. She grit her teeth, this was a miscalculation. Blowing him away should have ended in either his defeat or him being completely unharmed. But for that glove to come off. That feeling of having Capacity Down weigh on her body came back, but only five times worse.

"Tch. 10032, convert network to support mode. Highspeed quantum calculation required. Focus all available power to me. Threshold is cognitive process and motor functions."

"Roger", chorused 10032, 10444 and 12096.

A surge of power quickly coursed through Mikoto. It wasn't something akin to a power-up. It was something more than that. It was as if a new type of power was being born. This energy quickly consumed the middle school girl. She didn't scream, she didn't find a need to as she was already used to this. The power inside exploded and coated her body in a robe of electrified light. Her whole being glowed before the power extended beyond her back to form odd rounded wings composed of ground level condensed visible water vapor, or clouds which angled into her back and outwards in the opposite direction. Plasma was coursing through them in a way that made them look less like wings but something out of the blueprints of the Russian phycisist Tesla.

"Raijin huh?", Touma hummed.

All Mikoto did was look.

BANG!

The electrons which were freely flowing quickly became electric flow of such magnitude that it put lightning to shame. And this time the flow was in an enclosing ring that snapped just at near the speed of light around Imagine Breaker.

"But that isn't good enough.", Kamijou spoke from the dustcloud kicked up by the attack. That blast had damaged everything around him, even the surrounding buildings despite his Imagine Breaker's intense dispersion. And yet... the portion which lacked damage extended a whole meter radius around him. "If you want to beat me. Then you have to bring a sturdier illusion than that!".


End file.
